Consecuencia De Un Amor Perdido
by karym
Summary: sabia que ella había estado enamorado de él pero siempre creyó que el podía cambiarle ese sentimiento pero por mas que lo intento nunca lo consiguió, se sentía frustrado y por esa razón Neji Hyuga se encontraba hay en un bar de mala muerte con Lee


. DE UNA AMOR PERDIDO.:.

Se encontraba solo y desolado en un bar, sin ganas de nada solo quería estar con ella, pero con lo que ha sucedió se le daba difícil, aun no podía creer no le cabía en la cabeza, que Hinata Hyuga, su Hinata lo dejaba por Naruto Uzumaki el cabeza hueca numero uno hiperactivo, sabia que ella había estado enamorado de él pero siempre creyó que el podía cambiarle ese sentimiento pero por mas que lo intento nunca lo consiguió, se sentía frustrado y por esa razón Neji Hyuga se encontraba hay en un bar de mala muerte con se mejor amigo Rock Lee

NEJI: Quiero contarte amigo mío  
>La tristeza de mi corazón<br>Desahogarme con un trago quiero  
>Emborracharme y olvidar su amor<br>Son tantas cosas que han pasado amigo  
>Dime como hago pa olvidar su cariño<br>Y despojarla de mi corazón

LEE: No te preocupes amigo mío  
>Ella no vale ni siquiera un trago<br>Yo también he sufrido lo mismo  
>Y aquí me tienes estoy curado<br>Solo el tiempo cura estas penas,  
>Penas amargas que a ti te atormentan<br>Y ahora brindemos, brindemos no  
>Vale la pena<p>

Le dice rock lee tratando de animar a su amigo mientras lo observaba tomar copa tras copa de sake, nunca creyó ver a neji hyuga comportase de esa manera ya que era la primera ves que lo veía tan vulnerable y solo por una mujer, una mujer que le robo el corazón.

NEJI: Lo siento amigo no puedo aceptarlo  
>Yo aun la amo no puedo negarlo<br>Pues lo tuyo ocurrió en el pasado  
>Y en mi presente la quiero a mi lado<p>

NEJI Y LEE: Ay cantinero trae una botella  
>Que lo que quiero es brindar por ella<br>Quiero embriagarme hasta que amanezca  
>Ay dios mío como me cuesta<br>Trae uno doble que me la recuerde o un  
>Tequila que desaparezca aquellas penas<br>Que me saben a ella  
>a ella… la, Lara, la, la…por ellaa<p>

Lee lo acompañaba en cuerpo y mente dándole ánimos y asiendo todo lo posible por que vuelva a su habitual pose de cubito de hielo numero 2 pero por mas que lo hiciera se le hacia imposible, pero como siempre rock lee no sabe lo que es rendirse y seguía intentando, mientras neji solo pensaba en una hermosa chica de ojos color perlas.

LEE: No te preocupes amigo mío  
>Ella no vale ni siquiera un trago<br>Tú sigue amando a quien no te ha amado  
>Yo soy tu amigo y estoy a tu lado<br>Solo el tiempo cura estas penas  
>Penas amargas que a ti te atormentan<br>Y ahora brindemos, brindemos no vale  
>La penaaaa<p>

NEJI Y LEE: Ay cantinero trae una botella  
>Que lo que quiero es brindar por ella<br>Quiero embriagarme hasta que amanezca  
>Ay dios mío como me cuesta<br>Trae uno doble que me la recuerde o un  
>Tequila que desaparezca aquellas penas<br>Que me saben a ella

Cuando de un momento a otro el rostro de neji cambia para darle paso a su habitual pose y mira a lee

NEJI- sabes tienes razón no voy a dejarme derrumbar por una mujer si ella puedo salir adelante yo también además ella es mi prima y yo debo de protegerla no enamorarme de ella…gracias lee tu si que sabes como animar a un amigo te debo una grande… aunque no será nada fácil olvidarme de ella de la noche a la mañana lo intentare-

LEE- así se habla neji!...¡saca tu poder de la juventud!- decía lee con pose de vencedor

NEJI- podrías dejar de decir eso…y por cierto no has notado nada raro en ten-ten- pensando _– ten-ten ha estado muy rara desde que empecé a salir con hinata…_- tan solo recordar ese nombre se llenaba de tristezas- _no ya no mas debo olvidarla sea como sea debo hacerlo_-

LEE- umm… no será el destino que esta poniendo a todos raros hoy?-

Neji lo mira como diciendo que te pasa

NEJI- esa frase es mía… y larguémonos de aquí ya este lugar no me gusta-

Así salen de ese bar de mala muerte, donde dejaron sus penas amorosas para poder continuar con su vida y quizás darle paso a un nuevo amor.


End file.
